


light a flame

by kenkajoutou



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - xxxHoLic Fusion, Ficmix, Korean Religion & Lore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenkajoutou/pseuds/kenkajoutou
Summary: Soonyoung’s gaze is fixed on Wonwoo as the other wipes off a bead of sweat cascading down the side of his face. He licks his lips at the action -- it’s probably not the best time for Soonyoung to be thinking of Wonwoo in such a manner but he can’t help it.It’s hot, and in more ways than one.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32
Collections: SAGC Ficmix 2020 🥰





	light a flame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [calculus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calculus/gifts).
  * Inspired by [think of the lowest you're willing to pay, and i'll take the rest of you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320442) by [calculus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calculus/pseuds/calculus). 



> hello, erica!!! i'm sorry if i kinda butchered your fic :X haha. i do hope you enjoy this! ♡

Soonyoung winces when another gust of heat emits from the kkangcheoli that’s slithering its way around the basement of Heejin-noona’s apartment building. It’s already spring and yet, the building had an abnormal temperature all over it. Tenants had been found fainting left and right due to the abnormal warmth. The occurrence had prompted Soonyoung’s attention; there was nothing right about all of it. 

He presses his back against the pillar he’s currently hiding against, quietly sliding down on the basement’s floor. Soonyoung casts a look at his hanbok, tempted to untie the goreum of his jeogori; maybe he shouldn’t have worn this, knowing the element of the matter he had to deal with.

(Then again, this is an official business and since taking over the shop, Soonyoung had made it a point to dress properly whenever he had to do these affairs, wish-granting or otherwise.)

He hears a movement to his right and Soonyoung glances over at Wonwoo, his mouth forming a small, stupid smile. His eyes trace the movement of Wonwoo’s hands, one holding his bow closely, the other busy unbuttoning his shirt, unable to take the warmth of the basement any longer. Soonyoung’s gaze is fixed on Wonwoo as the other wipes off a bead of sweat cascading down the side of his face. He licks his lips at the action -- it’s probably not the best time for Soonyoung to be thinking of Wonwoo in such a manner but he can’t help it.

It’s hot, and in more ways than one.

“Soonyoung,” Wonwoo’s voice cuts through Soonyoung’s thoughts, Soonyoung blinking a few times before he can gather himself. The temperature in the basement seems to be even hotter, and Soonyoung begins to notice wisps of smoke rising from the concrete. 

These are things that shouldn’t happen. The kkangcheoli whizzes by them once more, rattling the cars next to them, triggering their alarms. It’s even hotter now, Soonyoung notices, as sweat drips down his back and his ass feeling like it’s sizzling on the conrete. 

He swallows, clutching the empty urn closer to his chest. The faster him and Wonwoo capture the kkangcheoli, the sooner the both of them can get out of this hellscape of a parking space. Soonyoung catches Wonwoo’s gaze then, sharing a decisive look with him. It’s now or never. 

Soonyoung slowly counts from one to three, giving Wonwoo a bit of time to ready his bow and spiritual arrows. He could still remember the first time Wonwoo had manifested those -- it had been a life or death situation and dying right there and then wasn’t exactly in their cards. Since that moment, Wonwoo has gotten so much better at using his spiritual arrows, almost always saving Soonyoung in the nick of time. 

With determination, Soonyoung nods at Wonwoo and picks himself off the floor, running out of his hiding place, careful to not drop the urn they’re supposed to contain the kkangcheoli in. 

“Yah!!” Soonyoung yells to catch the being’s attention -- it’s not his best plan but how else was he supposed to attract it? He could already hear Wonwoo’s voice, telling him how he’s an idiot for doing that. 

His method does work though, as the creature swiftly turns to him, its mouth opening with a hiss. It produces a blast of scorching heat, so hot that Soonyoung feels like he’s facing a volcano spewing out lava. He doesn’t even have time to formulate his next movement as the creature flies towards him, and Soonyoung makes a run for it. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!!” Soonyoung screams, dashing for his life as the kkangcheoli lets out a sound akin to a roar, emitting another gust of heat, powerful enough to knock some cars over. He looks back for a split second, seeing Wonwoo running after him and the creature. If this didn’t feel like another life or death situation, Soonyoung would have probably laughed his head off at the image of him being chased by a dragon-like creature, with Wonwoo sprinting just behind them. 

There isn’t much space to run around in the basement -- it’s an apartment building, after all, filled with vehicles of people who live in it -- but Soonyoung does his best. The temperature is dizzying, and he’s so close to being out of breath soon. “Wonwoo!” He calls back, stealing a glance over his shoulder, and he can see Wonwoo brandishing his bow to take the creature down. 

“Kill it already!” Soonyoung squawks, nearly tripping over his feet, squeezing himself between cars. 

“I’m trying!”

There’s a flash of light behind him, created by Wonwoo shooting off his spiritual arrows. A burst of smoke accompanied by a roar is enough indication though that Wonwoo didn’t hit the kkangcheoli, and Soonyoung curses under his breath. “Well, you’re not trying harder!”

“Fuck you, Kwon Soonyoung!”  
  
“You will, later!”

Soonyoung almost laughs at his own response if it weren’t for his lungs that are about to give up. The kkangcheoli fires a blast and Soonyoung narrowly avoids it, the blazing gas nearly searing the sleeve of his jeogori. 

“Soonyoung, get down!” The attack hits the vehicles in front of him, Soonyoung’s body diving on command upon hearing Wonwoo’s voice. He squeezes his eyes shut, body curling around the urn to protect it as much as he can. Bright light explodes above him, and Soonyoung hears the screech of the kkangcheoli.

The sound disappears in the next second, and the heat enveloping the basement dissipates along with it. For a moment, Soonyoung thinks that everything’s gone according to their not-exactly-planned plan. He’s panting hard; never ever in his life had he ran that much but well, it’s over now, Soonyoung thinks as he allows Wonwoo to haul him up. 

Wonwoo’s holding him close, and as Soonyoung’s eyes flutter open, he sees toppled cars, the sunlight, and the basement wall with a great, big hole in the middle of it.

And then, there’s a strong gust of wind, accompanied by screams. 

Soonyoung casts a troubled glance at Wonwoo, the other boy giving him the same look. 

“Fuck.” 

\--

Soonyoung trudges to his room after handing off the sealed urn containing the kkangcheoli to Chan. He’s exhausted to the bones; capturing the creature had taken more energy and magic than expected. They had nearly started a hurricane, and things would have gone to absolute shit if him and Wonwoo didn’t manage to seize the creature in time. 

He’s peeling off his hanbok when he hears the sliding doors open and close behind him. Soonyoung’s ears perk at the sound of rustling and clothes falling to the floor. He remembers how Wonwoo had looked earlier, with his unbuttoned dress shirt, glasses perched delicately on his nose, hand gripping his bow. 

Footsteps pad behind him, Soonyoung unable to stop a quiet sound from escaping his lips as Wonwoo sits behind him, hands helping him undress. He turns to face Wonwoo, his eyes slightly glazed, heart squeezing in his chest at the sight of him. 

Soonyoung can’t even measure in words how much affection he’s holding for this man. 

Wonwoo gives him a small smile. It’s Soonyoung’s favorite out of all the smiles Wonwoo does because this one, he knows it’s reserved only for him. Both of them didn’t go through that entire kkangcheoli ordeal unscathed; their hairs are a mess, marks littering their faces here and there but Soonyoung thinks that Wonwoo is still as beautiful as ever. 

Soonyoung moves, sitting himself on Wonwoo’s lap, hands gently squeezing Wonwoo’s shoulders as he settles comfortably on him, Wonwoo’s hands situating themselves on Soonyoung’s hips, holding him close. Both of them don’t waste a second, immediately closing the gap between them, mouths pressing together, affection pulsing underneath. 

Warmth bubbles up in Soonyoung’s chest as Wonwoo traces the seam of his lips, Soonyoung then parting them open, inviting Wonwoo, wanting to take all of him in. This is everything that Soonyoung wants; Wonwoo holding him, pulling him closer, soft sounds passing between them, mouths moving in sync, his fingers tangled in Wonwoo’s hair. 

This is everything that Soonyoung wants. 

It feels like hours later when Soonyoung and Wonwoo part, Soonyoung then pressing his forehead against Wonwoo’s, panting even more as if he just didn’t get chased down by a hot gas-breathing dragon earlier. He lets out a soft laugh against the corner of Wonwoo’s lips; god, that kkangcheoli really did a number on them. 

“Hey Soonie, didn’t you promise me something earlier when I was trying to take down the kkangcheoli?” Wonwoo voices out with a teasing tone, his arms encircling Soonyoung’s waist. 

The question makes Soonyoung laugh even more, pulling back slightly, just so he could give Wonwoo his best grin. 

“Yeah, I did.” 

And Soonyoung grins wider at Wonwoo before diving down, kissing the lights out of him. 

**Author's Note:**

> totally stole the title off 96z's song from the semicolon album, "light a flame".
> 
> google told me that the kkangcheoli is a failed imugi (and an imugi is a proto-dragon that resembled serpents and had to survive a thousand years to become full dragons) and one that emanated hot gas from its body. since there aren't much resources of it, i took a few liberties when writing about the kkangcheoli haha :x 
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
